Stovington
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Vermont | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Danny Torrance George Hatfield Jack Torrance Wendy Torrance | appearances = The Shining | poi = Stovington Nursery School; Stovington Preparatory School; Torrance residence | 1st = The Shining }} Stovington is a fictional city featured in The Shining franchise. It was referenced at length in the 1977 horror novel The Shining by author Stephen King. It appeared in the story via flashback sequences. It appeared as an implied establishment in a flashback scene from the 1997 television miniseries [[Stephen King's The Shining|Stephen King's The Shining]]. Description Stovington was a city located in the U.S. state of Vermont. The Torrance family was raised in Stovington, which included Mark Torrance, and his children, Becky, Jack, and James. Wendy Torrance's family also lived in Stovington. Jack and Wendy had a son named Danny, who went to Stovington Nursery School. Jack Torrance was a teacher at Stovington. Points of interest ; Stovington Nursery School: Located in Stovington, this was where Danny Torrance attended nursery school. Although he made a few friends, Danny lamented that there were hardly any children to play with outside of school. ; Stovington Preparatory School: Stovington Preparatory School was located in Stovington, Vermont. Jack Torrance once worked there as a teacher. Jack had two major personality flaws that affected his life: a short temper, and his ongoing battle with alcoholism. Jack had to cut one of his students, George Hatfield, from the school's debate team. Hatfield took it personally, and avenged this effrontery by slashing the tires on Jack's car. Torrance caught him in the act and physically assaulted Hatfield in front of the other students. This incident led to his dismissal from Stovington. ; Torrance residence: Jack, Wendy, and Danny Torrance owned a house in Stovington. One night, Jack returned home late and was highly intoxicated. He noticed how Danny had taken some of his school papers and scattered him across the floor of his office. He flew into a drunken rage and grabbed Danny by the arm, accidentally breaking it. Immediately thereafter, Jack quit drinking, but this incident, combined with another affair involving physical assault one of his students, resulted in Jack losing his job. The Torrances vacated their home and moved to Colorado, where they lived in a small apartment. Residents of Stovington * Andy * Becky Torrance * Brent * Brett Torrance * Brian Hatfield * Chuck Chatsworth * George Hatfield * Harry Effinger * Jack Torrance * James Torrance * Mark Anthony Torrance * Mike Torrance * Miss Strong * Mister Aaronson * Mister Crommert * Mrs. Aaronson * Robin Stenger * Scott Aaronson * Vic Stenger * Wally Hollis * Zack Tunney Notes & Trivia * Stovington is briefly referenced in the 1980 film adaptation of ''The Shining'' by Stanley Kubrick. In the scene where Wendy Torrance brings Jack Torrance breakfast in bed, he is seen wearing a green t-shirt that has a Stovington logo on it. * Stuart Redman, originally of Arnette, Texas, is a plague survivor from The Stand. He becomes the leader of the Boulder Free Zone, but was sent to a Centers for Disease Control and Prevention site located in Stovington. * Arnie Cunningham once drove his demonically possessed 1957 Plymouth Fury through Stovington in Christine. Appearances Films * Stephen King's The Shining Novels * Christine (novel) * Dead Zone, The (novel) * Shining, The (novel) * Stand, The (novel) See also ----